This invention relates in general to a tool that is useful for applying grout to form grouting joints between adjacent tiles, and specifically to an applicator that makes tile grouting application more expeditious whether using cementitious or epoxy-like grout.
The applying of grout to a tile surface such as a tile floor has traditionally and conventionally been done almost by hand in that the tile man uses a hand trowel working on hands and knees or squatting in small areas by pouring the grout between the tiles and by hand troweling the excess grout to form the grouting joints while removing the excess to leave a smooth grouting joint between adjacent tiles. In recent years, the application of grouting has become extremely expensive because of such manual hand application of grout. Also, with the advent of resin-based grout forming epoxy grouting, hand contact and inhalation of resin vapors is realized to be hazardous and injurous to health.
The present invention overcomes and eliminates the necessity for applying grout by hand trowels while greatly increasing the speed of application without reducing the workmanship or structural integrity of the grouting joints by providing a tool that may be used in a standing position by the tile man and which quickly and expeditiously allows for the application of the grout.